Unused / Removed / Scrapped Content
Zoo Tycoon 2 Main Game Domesticated Sheep There is an unused animal found in the "animals" folder. It is assumed that there was supposed to be a petting zoo but it was scrapped. It also has a sound folder for the animal too. But, it doesn't have .bf (animation) for the sheep (for the model). It could imply that the sheep is actually an ambient. ZT2_Unused_Sheep.png|A image found at model resources website Pellet Dispenser There is an unused object found in the "scenery" folder. It is assumed that there was supposed to be a petting zoo (which would explained the unused sheep) but it was scrapped. ZT2_PelletDipenser_Unused.png|Picture taken from hugoland.fr Marine Mania Marine Gift Cart Prototype In one of the pre-release screenshot, there is a gift cart that is shaped like a Green Sea Turtle with a hat on its head. In the final, it was replaced (re-modelled) with the pirate theme for unknown reasons.' ZT2 MM - Prototype Marine Gift Cart.jpg|Look at the bottom right corner, there is a green shaped sea turtle with a hat on. Extinct Animals Dino Danger Dinosaur Fence Before it was release, one of the pre-screenshot was shown to have the new skin of Tyrannosaurus rex, the original dinosaur fence and one of the extinct animals gameplay mechanic. There is a file for the old one located in the "DLC" folder but it doesn't have the gate model anymore and the texture has been modified. ZT2_Dinosaur_Fence_Prototype.jpg|Note: The Original Dinosaur Fence Dino Danger Animal Skins Before it was changed, the original skins of the animal from dino danger were more brighter and colorful. ZT2 Tyranosaurus Old.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex ZT2 Triceratops Old.jpg|Triceratops ZT2 Styracosaurus Old.jpg|Styracosaurus ZT2 Carnotaurus Old.jpg|Carnotaurus Unconfirmed Claims Contents with no sources stating that they were planned in-game. Argentinosaurus It was planned to appear in the game, but was removed in the final version. Like Edmontosaurus, Scrub is likely to be Argentinosaurus's biome and is a star rating of 5. Edmontosaurus There are some files mentioning Edmontosaurus. It is likely that it was planned at some point but was replaced with another dinosaur. Not known what the biome and star rating would be, it is assumed that it would be Tropical Rainforest and a star rating of 3.5. It's likely that this animal was never scrapped or put on idea. In E3 2007 Trailer, there's a dinosaur that was mistaken as Edmontosaurus. Embolotherium (Information coming soon) Megaloceras (Information coming soon) Microraptor (Information coming soon) Woolly Mammoth Supposedly, Eurasian mammoths were set to appear in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. However, these were cut from the final game, likely replaced with the American Mastodons. Zoo Tycoon (Xbox) 2013 Version Baboon Close_to_the_Animals.jpg This art shows what seems to be a baboon. However, it was scrapped from the final product like other primates. Gazelle Are_your_Legs_Tired.jpg This concept art seems to show gazelles, an animal that never made it into the final game. Leopard One of Everything.jpg (Information coming soon) Further Notes * Although there's no files for these object. Oddly, a design team comes by the name "Artifex" has the same model and the texture but the texture is modified. It is unknown how they got it. Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Zoo Tycoon (Xbox)